


Apart

by werebunny131



Series: Lion King One-Shots [2]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Knowing One's Limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebunny131/pseuds/werebunny131
Summary: There is no teaching for being queen; and the Circle of Life does not work through everyone.





	Apart

I am the queen.

I guard over the Pridelands when my husband is away. I rule over the lionesses in a way Simba never could; not his fault he was born a male. I hunt. I teach. I rule.

I am the queen.

I am only the queen.

I am the queen only because my mate happens to be the rightful king. I wasn't raised for this. Everything I've done as queen, I've made up as I go along. No one has ever said what I am to do or not to do. Simba wouldn't know, the other lionesses wouldn't have known except for what the last queen did and…asking Sarabi…

I never truly got the chance.

I'm not used to this. Ruling. Compromising. Listening to someone who I could conceivably eat tomorrow. I was not raised to fully understand the balance that must be kept. The Circle of Life. That fine line between predator and prey that must always be kept in check. Scar failed at that. We all knew what could happen to the pride should the herds move on. All the herds.

I don't know how he does it.

I do know that Kiara will do the same.

Kiara will be queen one day. Not queen as I am, not really. No doubt she will take a more…diplomatic role. I am a warrior. Aren't we all? But her…a champion of the balance. Of the Circle.

Simba teaches her. He's always so worried he's not giving her a good lesson. A full lesson. He's never sure if he learned all that he was meant to. He was so young when…

I never learned that lesson at all. Oh, I knew that it was okay to eat the antelope because one day they'll be eating me, but…how to keep it so no one group of animal ever gets more than their fair share…

I never learned that. And I never will. Not really.

Simba knows. Kiara is learning. I love them, my family. But when they go off to settle a dispute between two groups, neither of them lions, I feel…apart. Separate. When they leave, I cannot follow. I am not a part of that world. The Circle of Life does not keep the peace through me as it does through him.

I love him. He loves me.

He is the king. I'm only the queen. Separate. Apart.

This war, with the Outsiders, I am a part of that. No question. The Pridelands are mine. I am the queen. Kovu…

I do not deal with Kovu.

Not that I don't like him! He saved my daughter! I am indebted to him in a way I can't even express. But he loves her. I can see it. Everyone can see it. Simba might not want to as much, but even he can tell. When Kovu saved us all, I think he finally accepted Kovu. For good. I am a mother. My mind has already gone far into the future, and I'm worried.

What does Kovu know about the Circle of Life?

I would like to help. Teach him enough to understand what he would be getting himself into as a king. But I don't know.

I don't know enough to help Kovu, just like I didn't know enough to help Kiara.

I can handle girl stuff. Who else would she ask? But…Kovu…

Kovu will be left for Simba to teach. Again. Not me.

I'm only the queen.

That's why I am apart. I can't help, so at least I can be out of the way. I handle the lionesses and hunting. Let those who understand the balance keep it. If they need me, I'll do what I can; but where my mate and daughter go, I can't follow. But my place in the pride is important. I don't see things in terms of a circle, but I can see. I can help. I can rule as best as I can by my husband's side.

I am the queen, apart or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net


End file.
